


Endless Nightmare

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Galo is arrested after Kray confesses. Kray uses Galo's affections for Lio to manipulate him into lying about his involvement.





	Endless Nightmare

Galo woke up with smoke in his lungs and pain in his stomach. He sat straight up, heart pounding and eyes watering, yet he sees no fire, no smoke, no nothing. It’s just his small bedroom and him. He sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. Slowly, over and over again, he repeated the process until he actually felt his lungs were clear and then he just rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the clock on the side table, he groaned. He has to be up by 6 and it’s 3:30 now.

“Fuck.” Galo muttered.

He had only gotten home at 1, so he knew he wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon. He let out a soft sigh and got out of bed. He shivered a bit as his feet touched the cold floor. He walked out of his room and was startled to find the light on in his living room. Gueira, Lio and Meis all look up at him as he walked out.

“You ok, man?” Gueira asked.

Since the fall of Foresight, Galo and the ex-Burnish members had spent a lot of time together. Hell, they practically moved into his apartment. Even now, their documents and files lay across his coffee table, their sleeping bags and pillows piled up in one corner, and Lio was even drinking from one of Galo’s coffee mugs. Galo yawned as he waved the other off.

“I’m fine. Just a rough night.” he said walking over.

He sat next to Lio on the couch, up against his side since the couch was so small. Lio didn’t seem to mind, his focus on the documents in his hands. Galo doesn’t mind either, enjoying the warmth of another person. He always feels so cold anymore.

“What’cha working on?” Galo asked, looking over his shoulder.

“We are still working on permits to get some housing.” Meis said boredly.

“Man, those old people really like to make you jump through hurdles. I thought you guys got that done last week?” Galo asked confused.

“They found a new form we have to fill out.” Gueira said with a growl.

Galo yawned again. He doesn’t understand a lot of it, especially the building itself, but he had helped them with filling out the fire code requirements and updating them on what they need so that the city can’t shut them down for code violations. He even had his friends at the police department go over some basic safety protocols to make sure everyone knew what they were getting into.

“Want me to talk to a few people? I know one of the guys on the board.” Galo stated.

“You do?” Meis asked confused.

“Yeah, he can’t make mac’n’cheese for shit, but he can certainly set his kitchen on fire. He owes me.” Galo replied smiling.

Lio sighed and dropped the documents onto the table before rubbing his eyes.

“We have to do this the right way. Plus, you’ll be putting your neck on the line for us if you do that. We don’t want it to come back and bite you later on.” Lio stated.

Galo snorted. Lio, always the planner, always thinking ahead.

“It’s not like I care about that crap. I want to help.” Galo stated.

Lio opened his mouth, but there was a knock at the door and all of them went tense. Galo sat up, eyes narrowed. It’s too late for anyone to be knocking at his door and if there was an emergency, his phone would have gone off. Everything about this seems wrong.

“Yes?” he called.

“Mr. Thymos, it’s the police. Please, open the door.” a man’s voice came from the other side.

Meis, Gueira, and Lio all look at each other, their eyes are wide with fear. This is what they had been waiting for. This is what they had feared. That one day, they would be arrested for their past crimes. It had been so long they had let their guard down a bit. Lio swallowed and stood up as Gueira and Meis stood behind him, Galo got off the couch and walked to the door, wearing nothing, but a pair of sleep pants.

“Do you have a warrant?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir.” the man replied.

Galo glanced at them before opening the door. Three tall men stood there, two with hands on their pistols.

“It’s almost four in the morning. This couldn’t have waited for a more reasonable hour?” Galo joked.

Galo recognised the man in charge. He’s the head of the department and one Galo knows well. He looked miserable, but a job is a job. The man held out a warrant and Galo took it before pausing.

“Mr. Thymos, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal, terroristic threats and property damage. Please come quietly and do not put up a fight.” the man stated.

They are stunned. The man was here… for Galo? The floor came out from under Lio’s feet. What? Galo… was being arrested?

“Aiding a criminal? And what criminal would that be?” Galo asked calmly as he looked at him.

“Kray Foresight.” the man replied.

Galo stopped, his shoulders slumping. They all stood silent, shocked and horrified.

“Kray? I... don’t understand.” Galo finally said.

His voice was soft, uncertain and Lio had the urge to pull Galo inside and close the door. Galo, this bold bright man, shouldn’t sound like that, ever. And certainly not because of Kray fucking Foresight. Lio held back a growl.

“Mr. Foresight has given a full, written confession to his crimes and your’s. He has told us how you helped him with his plans, only to change your mind after everything went south. Mr. Thymos, please do not make this harder than it has to be.” the man stressed.

Helped him? Galo helped Kray? Was that possible? Galo, who saved Lio’s life, who helped bring peace to them all, had helped Kray? It didn’t make any sense to Lio or his generals. Galo was shaking.

“That’s bullshit! That’s bullshit and you know it! I never helped him! I never would have helped him do this! People died because of him! I never!” Galo’s head snapped around and he looked at Lio with wide, desperate eyes.

“Lio, I didn’t help him! I never would have let him do this to anyone!” Galo begged.

The two men surged forward and grabbed his arms, forcing them into cuffs as the warrant fell from his hands. Lio had to be held back by Gueira and Meis to keep him from ripping them off of Galo. Galo didn’t exactly struggle, but he did keep his eyes locked on Lio the whole time.

“I didn’t do this. Please, Lio, I didn’t do this.” Galo begged.

“I believe you!” Lio replied.

It was spontaneous and out of character, but Lio knew in his heart that Galo would have never helped Kray. As Galo was pulled from the apartment, Lio followed him and watched them take him down the hall.

“I’ll get you out! I promise!” Lio yelled.

Galo’s scared eyes were the last thing he saw before he was gone and Lio stood there, adrenaline going and mind racing.

“Boss.” Gueira is holding the paper and Lio snatched it away.

“Get on the phone. Start calling around.” Lio demanded.

He grabbed his own phone, scrolling through the names until he got to Ignis’ number. He hit dial. It rang a few times before he answered.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Ignis demanded.

“Ignis, Galo was just arrested.” Lio said quickly, cutting off his rant.

There is silence and he heard movement.

“I’ll be there in five. Do not let anyone in that apartment until I get there.” Ignis commanded.

Ignis got there in three, followed by the rest of his team. Lio handed the warrant off to him first thing and Ignis read it over.

“Terroristic threats? Property damage? Is this a joke?” Ignis demanded and Lio shook his head.

“The chief said Kray Foresight confessed to everything and included Galo in his confession. Claimed Galo was helping him from the beginning.” Lio stated.

Aina snarled and ripped the document from Ignis’ hand.

“Anyone who knows Galo would know he would never do anything like that! This has to be a stunt of some kind!” Aina snapped.

“The police are scrambling to cover their asses. People want to know how Foresight managed so much without anyone raising the alarm.” Remi rubbed his chin.

“So Kray is trying to drag Galo down with him?” Meis asked.

“Most likely and he’s doing a good job of it.” Ignis replied.

Lio looked at him, confused.

“How so?” Lio asked.

“I’ve had to fight off more than one reporter who wanted a sit down interview with Galo about his involvement with Kray. Nighttime news outlets are asking the same thing. The rumor mill is running wild with all sorts of ideas and theories.” Ignis stated.

“Wait, why did I not hear about this?” Lio asked startled.

“Galo asked me to keep it on the down low.” Ignis replied.

“Galo knew?” Aina asked startled.

“Hard not to. Apparently, a reporter tried to follow him home one day.” Ignis said.

Lio crossed his arms as the group tried to figure out what to do. 

“Can’t we just bail him out?” Varys asked.

“No way. They will never allow it.” Remi replied.

“We could bust him out.” Lucia said with a grin.

“And risk everyone being arrested? I think not.” Ignis put his foot down.

“So we just… wait?” Aina asked.

“As of right now, that is our best course of action.” Ignis replied.

Galo sat in a cell and stared blankly at the wall. His sleep pants had been changed out for an orange jumpsuit and shackles. They had taken his mugshot, his fingerprints and his clothes. They demanded access to his apartment and his locker at the station. He closed his eyes as the first rays of morning light started to come through the window behind his head. It seemed insane that all of this had only happened in a few hours.

“What do I do now?” Galo muttered.

He heard footsteps and sat up a bit, watching as two guards stopped at his cell.

“Mr. Thymos, please get up.” one said.

Galo got to his feet as they opened the cell. With one in front and one in the back, they led him to a room. Before he had a chance to look around, the door opened and he was pushed inside.

“Hey!” he snapped, but the door was slammed shut and he frowned.

“Rude.” Galo muttered.

“Hello, Galo.” someone said.

Galo froze. His body was locked in place before he turned his head. Kray sat at the table in the room, hands clasped on the table and smile on his face.

“G-Gov.” he muttered. 

He was shocked, petrified even, but Kray just smiled at him and Galo knew no one was coming back to let him out. Kray waved a hand and Galo noticed, with some displeasure, that his hands were free and not shackled, unlike Galo’s.

“Please, sit.” Kray said, but it wasn’t really an ask.

It was an order and Galo swallowed hard before moving over to the table. He sat down in the chair and stared Kray down.

“What do you want, Kray?” Galo demanded.

Kray tsked lightly and clasped his hands together again.

“Really, Galo, don’t be so rude. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. How are you?” Kray asked gently.

The same warm feeling that Galo always got when Kray would talk to him was bubbling up and he had to urge to spill everything to Kray, to tell him everything that was going on in his life, but he kept stubbornly silent. Kray hummed, as if amused.

“Come now, Galo. Don’t tell me the cat has your tongue! How have you been?” Kray asked.

Knowing Kray would keep pushing until he spoke, Galo sighed.

“Fine.” Galo finally replied.

Kray nodded, as if that was exactly what he expected.

“I’m pleased. I was worried you would be lonely without me.” Kray said calmly.

Galo felt a pang in his chest. He had missed Kray. He had missed Kray so much he felt like he was dying, but Kray was just manipulating him. Using his feelings against him. As he always did, apparently.

“What do you want, Kray? Why are you doing this?” Galo demanded.

Kray tilted his head to the side and opened one eye. The cold, dead red eye stared back at him blankly. Galo swallowed hard.

“Why? Such a silly question from you, Galo. I’m doing this because you promised to save me, didn’t you? You promised to save everyone? Well, I am just making sure you keep that promise. As I always have.” Kray replied.

“How does lying and getting me arrested save anyone?” Galo demanded.

Kray held up a finger and Galo frowned.

“Enough now, Galo. I am talking now.” Kray commanded.

Galo licked his lips and sat back in his chair. Even if he wanted too, he felt like he couldn’t talk over Kray. That even now, they weren’t on the same playing field. Kray nodded and clasped his hands together again.

“Let me make this simple for you, Galo. If you follow my lead, you will be helping to save a lot of people, the Burnish included.” Kray stated.

Galo felt his stomach drop. That did not sound good at all in his opinion.

“ All you need to do is confess to being my accomplice. From there, everyone will turn their attention to you and leave Mr. Fortia alone. He will be able to do what he needs to do without the media pressing down on him. You’ll be taking the pressure off his back. You’ll be helping him, Galo. You will save him.” Kray stated.

Galo looked down at his lap, feeling trapped and overwhelmed. Could he do it? Could he agree to this? He hadn’t helped Kray, he hadn’t been a part of his plan, but what if Kray was right? He glanced at Kray.

“I don’t get it.” Galo admitted.

Kray chuckled and it was warm. Once, that chuckle would have made Galo feel like a million bucks. Now, it just made him feel dirty.

“By accepting this fate, we will go down together. The Burnish’s actions will be ignored as the city focuses on our betrayal. It will give them the breathing room they need.” Kray stated.

It seemed so simple when he talked about it. Galo didn’t want to do it though. All he had ever wanted was to help people, to be recognized as a good person. If he agreed to this, he would be throwing his whole life away. God, Lio would never forgive him. His mind was spinning and Kray could see that in his eyes, the conflict this was causing.

“Galo, listen to me.” Kray leaned in and Galo watched him.

“If you agree to this, I will plead guilty to all the charges against me. There will be no trial, no testimonies, no pain. Lio and his people will never have to suffer through the long, demanding process of a trial, listening to what happened to their friends and families, learning the horrors that went on behind closed doors. Don’t you think that peace of mind is worth it?” Kray asked.

Galo closed his eyes as Kray leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder He squeezed lightly and Galo nodded.

Mid afternoon that next day, Lio sat in the station, his hand racing across the paperwork. He had been awake since Galo had been taken, working non-stop to get him out. Ignis was on the phone as was Aina while Gueira and Meis ran around with stacks of paperwork. The door burst open and Lucia came rushing in.

“Galo’s on TV!” she yelled.

They all stopped before scrambling for the remote. Lio got it to first and turned the TV on. There was a Breaking News bulletin and sure enough Galo was standing on the first of the city hall’s steps. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders bowed. Beside him, the police chief, who wiped his forehead, before handing the microphone off to Galo.

“Mr. Thymos, is it true you were arrested for working alongside Mr. Foresight?” someone asked.

“Yes.” he replied.

“Tell us, Mr. Thymos, are these charges true? Did you help Mr. Foresight with his attack on the Burnish and the city?” someone else asked.

Galo paused and seemed to sit there for a second before speaking.

“Yes, I did help Mr. Foresight with his plans.” Galo stated.

The remote fell from Lio’s weak grip. His mind went blank. What did Galo just say?

“Mr. Thymos, why did you help Mr. Foresight?” someone yelled.

“I did it because I thought he was right. He convinced me he was right. I never thought anyone would get hurt.” Galo said.

Lio was shaking his head. No, this was all wrong. Galo wouldn’t look at anyone, but continued to confess to everything. Galo focused completely on the table before him, even though Lio was desperate to see his eyes.

“Then why did you stop him?” was asked.

“I realized what we were doing was wrong. I didn’t want to see anyone get hurt. I was stupid and blind.” Galo admitted.

Lio couldn’t listen to this anymore. He shot to his feet and stormed off. Yet, Galo’s words echoed in his ear.

_ “I didn’t do this, Lio!” _

_ “I did it because I thought he was right.” _

Which was the truth? Which was the lie? Had Galo tricked him? Tricked them all? Lio snarled. He refused to believe it. He had seen that man’s soul and he was not someone who would have agreed to help in a plan like this. Galo was lying and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Excellent, Galo! You truly did marvelous on TV today.” Kray praised when Galo was brought into the room again later that day.

Galo felt tired, a bone deep wariness that he couldn’t explain. It felt like there was a noose around his neck that he couldn’t get rid of.

“So what happens now?” Galo said quietly.

“I have handed my confession to the judge. I have agreed to plead guilty. Now, all you need to do is do the same.” Kray pulled a letter out of his pocket and Galo looked at it.

“What’s this?” Galo asked.

“Your confession. It is just like mine, all the details are there. Once you sign this and hand it in, you will be pleading guilty as well.” Kray said simply.

Like it meant nothing. Like Galo throwing his whole life away meant nothing. Galo nodded and took the letter.

“Remember to read it over and memorize it. If anyone asks, you are to follow this story exactly. Understand?” Kray asked. 

Galo just nodded and got up. As he was led back to his cell, he closed his eyes.

“I want to see him!” Lio demanded as he stood in the prison lobby.

“Sir, I am sorry, but My. Thymos is under strict rules. No visitation whatsoever.” the guard said.

Lio snarled and the man shrunk down in his seat. A light cough made him look over and see the police chief was standing there. The same man who had arrested Galo.

“I don’t see why he can’t see Mr. Thymos. That rule hasn’t been set into place quite yet. Follow me.” the man said.

Lio raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop to think about it too hard. He followed the man into the jail.

“If I were you, Mr. Fortia. I would make your meeting as fast as you can.” the man whispered.

“Why? What is going on here? You know Galo. You know he would never do this.” Lio hissed.

“Yes, but there are people who want Galo to take the fall as well.” he replied quickly.

They came to a room and Lio sat down before the man left. A few minutes later, Galo was brought in, but when he saw Lio, he stopped.

“Lio…” Galo trailed off.

Lio crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. There was a rage inside him that burned brightly, but he held it together.

“Do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Lio demanded.

Galo glanced away.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Galo said softly.

Lio snarled.

“Cut the crap! You don’t expect me to believe that bullshit!” Lio snapped.

Galo glanced at him, but the fire in his eyes was gone. He looked so dull, without his usual spark. Lio swallowed.

“Sit down, Galo. Tell me what is going on.” Lio asked.

Galo just shook his head.

“I can’t.” Galo whispered.

“Why not? Why are you saying these things, Galo!” Lio begged.

He felt like his heart was breaking. He wanted Galo to tell him what was going on, but it was like Galo was refusing to let him in. Where was the hot spirited man he cared about? Why was Galo shutting him out?

“Galo, I’m not leaving until you talk to me. You can’t honestly tell me you had any part of this. I refuse to believe it.” Lio demanded.

Galo glanced at him and then away again. It didn’t help that Galo wouldn’t fucking look at him! Lio growled and Galo bit his lip.

“If I do this, you’ll be safe.” Galo said slowly.

Lio was staring because what the fuck was he talking about?

“What?” Lio demanded.

“If I do this. If I agree to this, you’ll be safe. You won’t have to go through a big trial. Kray will plead guilty. It will be over.” Galo said gently.

Kray. Of course, fucking Kray had something to do with this. Lio connected the dots and he felt rage.

“Kray planned this. He convinced you to agree to this.” Lio said.

Galo looked at him before nodding slowly.

“And you agreed with him!” Lio slammed his fist on the table and Galo snarled.

For the first time, he saw a spark.

“What else was I supposed to do! He told me exactly what would happen if it went to trial! Months of testimony and witnesses. Months of going to trial day after day, listening to all the horrible things he did to your people! Days and weeks and months, listen to him get to gloat and lord over you what he did! I just wanted it to stop!” Galo replied hotly.

Lio’s anger disappeared and he slumped back in his chair.

“You did this… for me?” Lio asked.

Galo swallowed and nodded.

“I didn’t want to see you hurt anymore.” Galo admitted.

He finally walked over and sat down. A piece of paper peeked out of Galo’s pocket and Lio frowned.

“What’s that?” Lio asked.

Galo glanced down and blinked, startled.

“It’s… my confession.” Galo said.

Lio immediately reached over and grabbed it. He unfolded it and his eyes narrowed.

“Galo, if you sign this, you are basically agreeing to take the fall with him. You will go to jail for the rest of your life.” Lio demanded.

Galo looked at the table. Lio hated it with his entire being.

“Galo, you don’t have to do this. I have waited years to see justice be served. I would happily go to every day of his trial, knowing that justice will finally be served. This? This allows him to control the narrative once more. This allows him to decide his fate. I don’t want that.” Lio stressed.

Galo just shook his head.

“It’s bigger than that, Lio. So much bigger. Kray will get on that stand and start listing names. The names of people who helped him. Everyone who ever had a hand in what he was doing. Innocent people who had no idea who they were helping will be listed.” Galo muttered.

Lio swallowed and looked at the table. He was right, wasn’t he? Innocent people would be dragged into Kray’s cruel plan if Galo refused, but even still.

“You didn’t help that man. You stopped him. You don’t deserve to be dragged through the mud with him. Don’t let him do this, Galo.” Lio demanded.

Galo smiled and it was sad and small.

“Didn’t I already? I should have seen the signs, Lio. I knew Kray best and I didn’t have any idea about what he was really like. If I had known, I could have done something. Maybe it is my fault that he was able to get away with this for so long.” Galo replied.

Lio slammed his fist on the desk.

“Damnit, Galo, stop fucking around! Kray did what he wanted! He saw what he wanted you to see. If he wanted you a part of his plans, he would have made you!” Lio replied.

Galo shook his head and looked down. Lio looked at the so called confession and scowled.

“How do you know he handed one like this in? How do you know he isn’t setting you up?” Lio demanded.

Galo stood up and Lio’s heart started to race as the door opened.

“Galo, Galo don’t do this! Come back!” Lio screamed.

Galo smiled one last time before the door slammed shut behind him.

Lio jerked awake, his heart pounding in his chest. For a second, his mind was racing and everything felt too crowded and too small and he couldn’t breath! He couldn’t breath! Two arms locked around his waist and he looked over to see Galo curled up against his side, sleeping peacefully.

“A dream.” Lio muttered.

His hands shook as they came up to pull Galo closer to him. A dream, it had been a dream. A horrible, awful, heart crushing dream. Lio closed his eyes and pulled Galo even closer. Galo, in his sleep, sighed and snuggled into him. Even though his heart was calming down, he could only close his eyes. Galo had been taken from him, stolen away. Lio had to be more careful or he might be taken for real next time.


End file.
